Dreaming with a broken heart
by Angeles.love
Summary: Bella se va a Paris, para muchos la ciudad del amor, pero sus sueños e ilusiones estan rotos en el pasado por haberle  creido a su corazón,despues de un tiempo en esta cuidad,¿A quien le creera esta vez? A su corazón o a su mente?...
1. prefacio

**Sumary .**Bella se va a Paris, para muchos la ciudad del amor, pero sus sueños e ilusiones estan rotos en el pasado por haberle creido a su corazón,despues de un tiempo en esta cuidad,¿A quien le creera esta vez? A su corazón o a su mente?...

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, y no he autorizado a nadie para publicarla en otro lado.**

* * *

Prefacio

_Vas a Paris!, me dijeron, nunca pensé que el viaje sacaría a relucir mi verdadero yo, que prefieres, pregunto el misterioso chico de ojos negros, mi corazón lo prefirió antes de que mi mente lo aceptara.. No! Grito Mike, sus ojos revelaron preocupación y me perdí en su melancolía, ¿Qué debía hacer? Mi corazón o mi mente? Mi subconsciente acuso a mi corazón las heridas del pasado y mis ojos empañados recordaron el dolor de mis sueños e ilusiones rompiéndose en esa habitación_.

* * *

**Holaa ! buenoo mi primera historiaa! que emocioon , **

**espero que les guste y dejen sus rewiew con cualquier cositaa oki **

**Marii**


	2. 1 El comienzo

**Summary: **Bella se va a Paris, para muchos la ciudad del amor, pero sus sueños e ilusiones estan rotos en el pasado por haberle creido a su corazón,despues de un tiempo en esta cuidad,¿A quien le creera esta vez? A su corazón o a su mente?...

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y no he autorizado a nadie para publicarla en otro lado. **

* * *

** Capitulo 1,El comienzo.**

Te iras a Paris!- me dijeron mis compañeras, con un tono de emoción y un poco de envidia, la verdad es que nunca he tenido una mejor amiga, si, he tenido conocidas y conocidos, pero no como se muestran en las películas de finales felices, de ese tipo de amistad que duran por siempre y se preocupan de cada una. Creo que también se debe a que No tengo un lugar fijo de vida, con mi familia nos mudamos mucho.

Me marche a casa para ordenar y empacar, ya que nuestro avión despegaba pronto. Al llegar vi a Mamá, ella se caso con mi padre, un empresario rico y prospero cuando tenían 18 años y continúan felices en su burbuja de amor, a veces es incomodo, todavía creen que tienen veintitantos ya que salen de fiesta y a veces no los veo en un par de días, cuando se casaron no querían tener hijos, pero vine yo, y que se les va hacer, mi mama era una modelo hermosa, y sigue así, pero a veces quisiera que si vistiera como una mama, no con mini faldas y con escotes provocativos…

Según Marcela, mi consejera, a eso se debe mi inseguridad, para las mujeres del instintito yo era la niña mimada que no hablaba con nadie por creerse superior, por ser rica y tener una madre modelo, pero nunca se interesaban en conocerme más, además no me gustaba ir a las fiestas, prefería quedarme leyendo una novela de amor sola en mi casa, o mejor dicho, mansión. En cambio para los hombres, era presa de apuestas… Te quiero, dije con una sonrisa de boba en la cara, el estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras yo acostada, con solo una sabana cubriéndome, disfrutaba de las rayos de sol que entraban silenciosamente por la ventana, me había reservado para ese alguien especial, que por fin había llegado. Javier me miraba apenadamente, fruto de mis inseguridades concluí que no lo había hecho bien, al percatarse de eso me dijo- Bella, tu no tienes la culpa, soy yo. Tu?- le respondí, pero tu eres perfecto.- Bella, te voy a decir esto antes que lo sepas por otros, Te mentí…pero fue antes de conocer a la bella persona que eres..Bella acostarme contigo era una apuesta con mis amigos, pero entiéndeme yo no te conocía antes y pensaba que eras una niñita caprichosa que había que bajar a la tierra. Mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas- Eres un imbecil, le grite,- querías acostarte conmigo para que, ganar un auto, salir con amigas de mi mama? Púdrete maldito! Me vesti y Salí de la habitación corriendo, con mis sueños e ilusiones rotos en esa habitación…

Bella, Bella, despierta!- me gritaron mis padres, estabamos en el aeropuerto, acaso quieres perder el vuelo? A la media hora estaba arriba del avion, con mi libro orgullo y prejuicio en la mano, preparada para dejar todo atrás, incluso mi corazón…

* * *

**Holii :) jaja que les parecio? ah. se me olvido decirles que el titulo de este fics**

**se debe a la cancion del mismo nombre de john mayer :), sus canciones me ispiran, ademas de **

**decir qe es muyy lindo o no}? jajaja review con sus comentarios, criticas, consultas, dudas jajja :D**

**Marii**


	3. Mauvaus sommeil

**Sumary .**Bella se va a Paris, para muchos la ciudad del amor, pero sus sueños e ilusiones estan rotos en el pasado por haberle creido a su corazón,despues de un tiempo en esta cuidad,¿A quien le creera esta vez? A su corazón o a su mente?...

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, y no he autorizado a nadie para publicarla en otro lado.**

* * *

**_ Un mauvais sommeil (capitulo 2)_**

Me encantaba viajar en el lado de las ventanas, viajábamos con el atardecer de fondo, me hubiera pasado la vida observándolo, sentía una tranquilidad interior, iba a dejar a tras los Ángeles, con su clima caluroso, para llegar a Paris a uno templado, mientras cavilaba sobre el clima me dormí.

Desperté en un lugar desconocido de mi conciencia, usualmente no tenia sueños ni pesadillas, había llegado al tope de mis pesadillas, luego del "incidente" con Javier, en ese momento de mi vida ni siquiera quería dormir, cargaba diariamente con unas ojeras que no se podían cubrir ni siquiera con todo el maquillaje de René… Estaba sola en medio de un florido prado, era hermoso, el cielo estaba celeste y brillaba un radiante sol, todo parecía perfecto, si, perfecto, volvía a ser una niña, sin preocupaciones, Corrí con mis brazos extendidos como si pudiera volar, pero de repente, el sol se escondió, apareció la inevitable oscuridad, consigo trajo a la soledad, la que mandaba mis días. Algo se movió detrás Mio, me volví, no estaba asustada, estaba con un dejo de curiosidad, con la negrura del cielo no se distinguía nada, pero acostumbre mis ojos y vi el brillo de sus ojos, era mas alto que yo, en sus ojos negros como el carbón se expresaba todo y a la vez nada, se expresaba amor, pero también odio, felicidad y enojo, sus ojos sorpresivamente estaban delante mío… Grite y cerré los ojos.

Al despertar tenia una azafata preguntándome si me encontraba bien- si gracias, respondí, Dirigí mi vista hacia delante y me encontré con la de mi papa, el fue la única persona a la que le conté lo ocurrido con Javier, teníamos una confianza, me encantaba, aunque pocas veces podíamos compartir un poco de tiempo juntos, ya que el era muy trabajólico y cuando no estaba en su oficina, salía con mi mama a fiestas y eventos, de hecho gracias a su trabajos nos teníamos que mudar y esta no era la excepción. Intente no pensar en el sueño mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra nueva mansión, no por estar asustada, sino porque no quería perderme en mi conciencia. Al llegar me sorprendí de la hermosura del paisaje en el que estaba construida, generalmente las "casas" en las que hemos vivido eran muy modernas, muy geométricas, y con poco patio, pero esta era mi favorita, era sacada de un libro del renacimiento, con enormes pilares y vidrios que dejaban ver el paisaje, mi papa me sonrio- gracias le articule con la boca.

Esa noche estaba cansada, por el viaje y por el sueño, Mi conciencia me tenia a raya pero no deje de pensar en el sujeto con esos ojos negros, tenian algo misterioso, como que quisiera esconder algo de todos, pero yo veia su verdadero ser… ¡Ahh estoy hablando sola sobre un sujeto que ni siquiera existe! Isabella Swann, concéntrate. Estaba eligiendo la ropa para mañana, la mayoria de mi ropa era de verano porque en LA siempre hay sol, lo cual me encantaba, elegí un vestido floreado, me llegaba mas arriba de mis rodillas, lo que me acomodaba porque habia sacado las piernas de mi mama modelo, unas sandalias sin tacos, un bolso café y un chaleco cosido a crochet del mismo tono, era una de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mi abuela, la extrañaba.

La noche se me hizo corta, creo que estaba más cansada de lo que creía, tome una baño y me vesti, me hice un moño relajado y baje las escaleras. Mis papas me estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa, se veian tan enamorados, en cierto modo los envidiaba, de la buena forma eso si, encontrar a la persona que amas y disfrutar a concho la vida, vivir la vida como se merece… pero a veces la vida te tiene otros planes, donde te engañan, sufres, te rompen el cora… detuve el pensamiento porque no quería empezar a llorar, cosa que preocuparía a mis padres.

- Bella hemos pensado que como siempre estamos ocupados tu podrias necesitar un transporte para ir al colegio y- Ahhhhh grite y corrí a abrasarlos,

En los Ángeles tenia una auto, pero con chofer, lo que limitaba mi libertad.

Y Por supuesto- dijo mi mamá – es hermoso guiñándome un ojo e indicándome la salida para verlo.

Wuau! – exclame, es hermoso, y para mi misma era muy lujoso era un bmw m3 convertible de color blanco, si quería pasar desapercibida en el instituto iba por el camino equivocado…

El instituto quedaba como a 20 minutos de casa, por lo que Salí apurada para no sentar un mal precedente el primer día de clases. No me perdi ya que habia repasado mi ruta mentalmente millones de veces, al estacionar mi auto, vi por el rabillo de los ojos como los estudiantes se volteaban a verme, o a mi auto pensé. Lo estaciones sin mucha dificultad y me encamine a secretaria a buscar el horario de mis clases. Mi primera clase era Calculo, pero el profesor no había ido por lo que me senté en un rincón y empecé a escuchar música, no era que fuera antisocial, ni nada de eso, solo que la mayoría de las personas solo me miraban, pero sin hablarme hasta que:

-Hola- me sonrío amistosamente – Soy Alice Hale, tu debes ser bella Swann cierto?

- Si, le sonreí tímidamente, se veía simpática.

- Largo el viaje, no es así?- si, respondí llegue ayer por la tarde. Espera un momento, me dije, como ella sabe de donde vengo, la mire con una cara de confundida… Ella se río alegremente y me dijo: - No creas que soy sicópata ni nada de eso, lo que pasa es que mi mamá dirige la campaña publicitaria que tu mama va a ser rostro oficial y me pidió si te pudiera acompañar y mostrar un poco la ciudad. Me largue a reír, Alice era simpática, y afortunadamente, gracias a las influencia de mi padre, compartíamos todas las clases, en un receso fuimos al baño y escuche a unas jóvenes: - viste, a la niña nueva?,- se cree mucho por ser hija de quien es-

- si, además los hombres la miraban, incluido tu novio-

No podía creer el veneno que destilaban de las palabras de un par de alumnas que ni siquiera me conocían, parece que la historia se iba a repetir. Cuando salimos ya no quedaba nadie más, Alice me miro y me abrazo,

-Bella tienes que entender que hay muchas personas envidiosas, te envidian por tu belleza, por tus padres, a mi me dijeron cosas muy malas cuando recién llegue, pero no les hice caso y seguí con mi vida, no importándome lo que la gente diga, eso es lo que tienes hacer.

-Tienes razón- y mirándome al espejo me arregle mi maquillaje

-Bella te espero ene el comedor, voy a reservar una mesa, Oka?, nos vemos

Y se fue del baño, me revise en el espejo y estaba linda, con todo en su lugar, respire tres veces y Salí, pero me di cuenta que se me había quedado mi chaleco adentro y me devolví, con las suerte de chocar con alguien y botar todas mis cosas.

-Discúlpame mucho, soy tan torpe..y baje mi mirada

- Una mademoiselle no debería disculparse- me dijo una voz masculina ayudándome a recoger todas las cosas, levante lentamente la mirada y me encontré con los ojos mas hermosos y la sonrisa mas coqueta que había visto en muchos años.

- Soy mike- mucho gusto

* * *

**Oliolioli :)**

**como quedaron? muchas personas me preguntarón por javier**

**y bueno la verdad que no es muy importante en esta historia, osea solo esta el recuerdo**

**que tiene bella, Pero si quieren ver imagenes en mi perfil sale unas fotos de Mike :)**

**dejen sus comentarios:D**

**mari :)**


	4. Una gota de esperanza

**Sumary .**Bella se va a Paris, para muchos la ciudad del amor, pero sus sueños e ilusiones estan rotos en el pasado por haberle creido a su corazón,despues de un tiempo en esta cuidad,¿A quien le creera esta vez? A su corazón o a su mente?...

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, y no he autorizado a nadie para publicarla en otro lado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: _Una gota de esperanza_**

Una mademoiselle no debería disculparse- me dijo una voz masculina ayudándome a recoger todas las cosas, levante lentamente la mirada y me encontré con los ojos mas hermosos y la sonrisa mas coqueta que había visto en muchos años.

Soy Mike- mucho gusto, se quedo mirándome expectante.

Habla bella, - eh Hola- tartamudee y mi sangre subió rápidamente a mis pómulos.

Soy Bella, Gracias por ayudarme, en verdad no se...- me interrumpió, sacando una rosa de su mochila y me la entrego diciendo:

-pour la plus belle femme qui mes yeux ont regardé- , La acepté sonriendo, la verdad es que no sabia nada de frances, pero me derritieron sus ojos y su sonrisa, era divina!

- Eres nueva, cierto?- porque no recuerdo haber visto a alguien tan linda

- Sip, llegue ayer de los Ángeles, dije mostrando la sonrisa mas deslumbrante que tenia, lo cierto que hace tiempo que no coqueteaba con nadie, y la verdad no quería tener una relación con nadie, mi corazón se congelo de cierta manera en esa habitación, y me había jurado no enamorarme, pero este Mike tenia algo… Hace menos de cinco minutos que lo conocía y quería quedarme a hablar con el, conocerlo…

- Creo que no tuviste la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad, y necesitas a alguien natal para que te enseñe esta belisima ciudad…-

- Si, lo interrumpí,- conoces a alguno?- Me miro con cara divertida

- Mike Bennet, a tu servicio-

- Jajá, pero primero me podrías enseñar donde se encuentra la cafetería- le dije.

Seguimos caminando juntos hacia el almuerzo, era divertido, me contó que toda su vida había vivido allí, por lo que conocía todos los lugares turísticos por haber en la ciudad. Al llegar a la cafetería, Alice me estaba esperando en una mesa, y vi. en sus ojos una mirada de sorpresa al ver con quien venia

Bella, te iba a ir a buscar, pensé que te habías perdido, pero… creo que te encontraron- miro a Mike y le sonrío, el se dirigió hacia ella y la despeino divertidamente, mientras ella se arreglaba.

Por un momento, me preocupe, y si… el era el novio de Alice, la única persona que se me había acercado a hablar durante ese día, y con la que me sentía cercana, y Mike, aquel que hizo a mi corazón olvidar por un minuto las heridas del pasado.

Al ver mi cara, Mike dijo:

Bella creo que conociste a Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga.- y le dio un codazo para que hablara. Alice al ver la nerviosa sonrisa de mi cara se apresuro a contestar- Bella, te iba a presentar a Mike, pero creo que ya se conocieron – y sonrío mirándonos a ambos.

Nos sentamos a comer, había una rica torta de verduras y la conversación se baso en como se habían conocido, yo claramente tenia mucha curiosidad, y Alice fue la primera que hablo:

- Mi mama me lo presento ya que conocía a sus padres y querían que nos conociéramos- se mataron de la risa al mirarse, y Mike continuo:

mis padres querían que saliese con Alice para olvidarme de… alguien y yo acepte, pero cuando conocí a esta diablilla, ah, bella te juro que la quería matar, hablaba todo el rato y mi cabeza, bueno, ya se acostumbro- y se río,

- y tu eras tan callado, me moría de aburrimiento, bella en verdad, era un zombie, aunque siempre fue muy caballero y me defendía...

Me perdí en su historia, yo quería tener amistades así, yo quería que alguien me protegiera, alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien reír y me acorde de la única amiga que tuve en la vida, se llamaba Rayen y teníamos 5 años, pero después se fue con su familia y desde ese día no había tenido a nadie..

- Y así con convertimos en los mejores amigos – dijo Alice, quien recién poso la mirado sobre la rosa que tenia, puso una mirada sospechosa, miro a Mike y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, todos nos reímos. Sonó la campana y todos rápidamente dejaron la cafetería, Alice y yo teníamos clases de historia, mientras que Mike se despidió de Alice de un codazo y de mi con un beso en la mano.

Con Alice corrimos hacia nuestra sala y entramos, el profesor nos saludo y me dio su firma para entregarla a secretaria al terminar el día, gracias al cielo que era una clase teórica porque Alice tenía mil preguntas en su rostro. Y cada suspiro que daba decía c u e n t a m e.

ah, cuando volvía al baño a buscar algo que se me había quedado choque con el y me ayudo a recoger y me digo algo en francés y…

Que te dijo algo en francés?- me interrumpió Alice sorprendida

- si me dijo algo como pour la plus belle femme qui mes yeux ont regardé, pero porque?, que significa ?- le pregunte

- es que hace mucho tiempo que el no hablaba francés-, la mire con cara confundida y me contesto antes de que formulara la pregunta

- Bella, esto es muy personal para el, pero como veo que le importas te contare… Hace un tiempo en la escuela hubo una persona que se podría decir que le robo el corazón, y al poco tiempo empezaron de novios, el le cantaba, le recitaba poemas con su fluido francés, el la adoraba, y bueno yo estaba un poco celosa, no me malinterpretes, el es mi amigo y todo eso y nunca lo podría ver con otros ojos, pero ya no estaba tanto tiempo conmigo, pero igual yo la soportaba porque miraba a Mike todos los días y el tenia esa sonrisa en la cara lo que me hacia pensar que ella era lo mejor para el, pero un día, ella no apareció nunca más en el instituto, y al poco tiempo después supimos que se había fugado con su novio de hacia 2 años, desde ese momento Mike no volvió a ser el mismo, de hecho no volvió a hablar nunca más su idioma natal… ah y por cierto, lo que te dijo significa que nunca habia visto nada mas hermoso en su vida- Alice arreglo su cuadernos y me dijo:

- Tengo que irme, mañana te cuento, bye-

Me quede pensativa, a Mike le había pasado algo similar a mi, lo habían engañado, rompiendo todas sus ilusiones, pero se había recuperado, o eso parecía… Sonreí, a pesar de todo lo que el había sufrido, me alegraba, me hacia sonreír. Al sonar la campana, fui a la secretaria a entregar las firmas de los profesores y al salir, vi. a Mike, quien me estaba esperando

- ojala hubiera podido salvarte del interrogatorio de Alice- me dijo apenado..

- no te preocupes-, le respondí, como una persona me podía afecta tanto en tan poco tiempo…

-Bella mañana te parece que vamos a recorrer la ciudad, alice me dijo que tenias ganas de conocer la torre Eiffel – me miro con una cara que era imposible rechazarlo

- Si, me encantaría- sonreí, - de niña siempre la quise conocer porque en un principio su construcción hubo una gran controversia popular, el desacuerdo de un pueblo, el parisino, y de una ciudad, que acabaría por quedar enamorado al igual que todo el mundo por la grandeza y belleza de la torre

- te paso a buscar a las 4- me regalo una enorme sonrisa

- No crees que deberías tener mi dirección primero- era yo hablándole así?, woaw no sabia que tenia eso dentro de mi, Saque un lápiz y al tomarle la mano para escribirle mi dirección una fuerte corriente eléctrica me traspaso, y al mirarlo a los ojos vi. una gota de esperanza, lo abrase y me fui…

* * *

**Holaaa :)**

**como estan ! muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**jajajaja , pobre mike, lo engañaron :( jaja pero esta bella para consolarlo(POR AHORA) Chan chan**

**besitos ! Marii :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:

Bella se va a Paris, para muchos la ciudad del amor, pero sus sueños e ilusiones estan rotos en el pasado por haberle creido a su corazón,despues de un tiempo en esta cuidad,¿A quien le creera esta vez? A su corazón o a su mente?...

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y no he autorizado a nadie para publicarla en otro lado. **

* * *

Capitulo 5: Otra vez

No crees que deberías tener mi dirección primero- era yo hablándole así?, woaw no sabia que tenia eso dentro de mi, Saque un lápiz y al tomarle la mano para escribirle mi dirección una fuerte corriente eléctrica me traspaso, y al mirarlo a los ojos vi. una gota de esperanza, lo abrase y me fui…

El día de mañana iba a ser muy largo, pues después de clases íbamos a ir a recorrer la ciudad con Mike y Alice, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí entusiasmo… Al llegar a casa me encontré con una nota de mis padres: - no nos esperes despierta, llegaremos tarde, te queremos-.

Como no tenia tareas, fui al jardín y me senté en la hamaca, Respire, hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, me sumergía en mi libro y cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche. Entre a la casa y como estaba tan cansada me fui a acostar.

Esa noche volví a soñar con el, el mismo sujeto de los ojos negros, pero ahora había una diferencia, no estábamos en el prado, estábamos en un lugar en el cual yo nunca había estado… Pero iba a estar: La torre Eiffel, el cielo estaba pintado de colores lila y rojos, era el atardecer, simplemente adoraba el paisaje, me hubiera quedado observándolo hasta que la negrura se apoderase del cielo y con ella, las estrellas iluminaran el camino de los transeúntes, pero algo capto mi atención, esa mirada profunda, llena de contradicciones me estaba observando desde un rincón de la torre, la sombra se mezclaba en un ambiente de misterio, sin darme cuentas, mis pies se dirigían a ese pozo de negrura…

- alo?, respondí enojadamente a la persona de la otra línea telefónica, había estado a pasos de conocer al personaje de mis sueños si no hubiera sido por la llamada que me despertó

- Bella!, era la voz de Mike,

- Hemos tocado el timbre de tu casa millones de veces, ¿estas bien?

- Eh, ¿que hora es? Pregunte

- Son las diez de la mañana bella, detrás de la voz d Mike escuche una risa, Alice, supuse..

- Bajo en cinco minutos chille

En todo el viaje no pude dejar de pensar en my sueño, creo que Alice me hablo sobre un desfile de moda para la próxima semana, pero creo que Mike la callo con una mirada… En tan poco tiempo me conocía tan bien!, le agradecí en silencio mientras lo contemplaba, se veía muy guapo, como un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que mi mama me leía cuando pequeña, lastima que ese estereotipo de hombre lo asesino Javier en el pasado, Pero ahora, contemplando a Mike me hacia una idea de esos príncipes, caballeros, respetuosos, cariñosos…

Llegamos por fin… Nos demoramos más de la cuenta, ya que pasamos a un lugar para comer y al no tener reservaciones tuvimos que esperar un buen rato, pero valió la pena, ver a Alice intentar coquetear con todo un equipo de balón pie, no tiene precio..

No había mucha gente, pero al pisar e suelo sentí que ya había estado en ese lugar, sentía algo inevitable, recordé al extraño de los ojos negros…

Sentí que alguien me miraba, sentí la estúpida necesidad de ir al lugar donde ayer, digo, en el sueño estaba a punto de descubrir su rostro… Convencí a Mike y Alice que se quedaran

En una banca fuera del alcance, diciéndoles que preferiría recorrer sola la torre, ya que me consumía en mis pensamientos ellos con gusto aceptaron y se quedaron charlando, antes de alejarme Mike me miro de una forma diferente… me quede pensativa, que significaría eso?

* * *

**Holaa! ahh lo sientoo por el retrasoo!**

**estaba media colapsadaa! pero volvi :) es un capi cortoo pero**

**se viene lo mejor en el proximo esperenlo :D**

**Mari :) **


End file.
